Amitie Florian
| gender = gender::Female | species = is a::Gears (portable) is a::Human (movie) | homeworld = | born = | relatives = Florian family | affiliations = | occupation = | rank = | magic_system = magic system::Formula Eltria | magic_color = | magic_rank = | device = Variant Zapper | name_ja = アミティエ・フローリアン | name_romaji = Amitie Furōrian | first = | voices = }} is a female character from planet Eltria, first introduced in appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny. Name Her family name is presumably a reference to the . She is also nicknamed . In The Gears of Destiny, Amitie is also titled the . Personality Amitie is hot-blooded, but sometimes her efforts prove futile for her hot-blooded personality. Alternate continuities Portable Amitie only appears in The Gears of Destiny, as an android known as Gears. She travels dimensionally to Earth to look for her younger sister Kyrie Florian, but is injected by her gunshot with virus. She then runs into the local mages (including Yuuno Scrya, Alph and Nanoha Takamachi). When Kyrie is to be injured by U-D, Amitie protects her from U-D's claws and has her left arm broken. She then activates the Overblast function of her Variant Zapper to stop U-D. Amitie then receives medication at the Administrative Bureau Main Office, and later spars with Kyrie when Kyrie makes up her mind to find U-D again. During the final battle against U-D, Kyrie passes her pair of fully-charged red-frame Variant Zappers to Amitie for more power. After the incident is solved, the sisters travel back to Eltria together with the Materials and Yuri Eberwein to rebuild the planet. Movie Amitie appears in and . Before Reflection proper, 10 years ago, when Kyrie is 6 Amita is said to be 9 (3 years older than the 6 years old Kyrie)Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection The Comics Sequence 02. Even then she was described by Kyrie as having inherited her mother's beauty and beautiful straight red hair, of which Kyrie is envious of and is capable of completing any task/doing anything. In Reflection, after failing to stop and being bound by her sister on Eltria, Amitie also travels to Earth. She first saves Hayate Yagami from Iris' assault, and then heads to Kyrie together with Hayate. Upon arrival, she stops Kyrie from firing at Nanoha Takamachi and Fate T. Harlaown. When Kyrie activates System Alter and overpowers the local group, Amitie also activates Accelerator to match with her, but is eventually injured by Kyrie's gunshot. Amitie is then sent to the Administrative Bureau for medication and testimony. She explains her background as well as Kyrie's objectives regarding the Tome of the Night Sky and the Examia crystal. Later, she also helps to upgrade Raising Heart and Fortress System with Variant Core to grant them Formulan powers. Brave Duel is the elder daughter of the Florian family, studying Year 2 at the Eltria Girls High School. Powers Like her sister, Amitie uses the Formula Eltria magic powers and wields the blue-framed Variant Zapper as weapon. She is more skillful in gun-shooting then in sword-fencing. Protective Clothings Spells Gallery References Category:Characters